10:00 am
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un fic Yuzu x Mei más de mi autoría


Era un día común en el recién matrimonio Aihara

Yuzu dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras abrazaba su almohada mientras babeaba junto con una sonrisa digna de una cabeza hueca sin saber que una sombra la asechaba. Dicho espectro tenía unos fuertes ojos morados que brillaban como el albor de la noche y emitió una voz fuerte y femenina

-Yuzu…Yuzu…Por favor despierta

Sólo había silencio y una rubia hablando entre sueños a lo cual una mano intentó tocarle el hombro

-Despierta Yuzu Aihara…Llegarás tarde a nuestra cita, ¿Qué no sabes qué hora es?- La sombra miró la hora señalando las diez de la mañana mientras la rubia se puso bocabajo mientras decía en medio de su sueño

-No, no y no…No quiero

La mano femenina trató de moverle el brazo o tocarle la espalda pero aun así era imposible despertar a la somnolienta gyaru la cual vociferó como si estuviese ebria

-Me siento lento. Me voy a quedar en casa

-Por favor no digas cosas que suenan como un hombre de negocios que teme ir a trabajar. Perderás créditos conmigo, ¿Sabes?

En menos de nada la rubia se enrolló hasta quedar de medio lado cosa que enfureció a la chica que estaba al lado de la cama matrimonial, en verdad su estúpida esposa era terca como lo era de ágil. La joven de cabello negro cuyo rostro estaba de mal humor abrió con fuerza la cortina el cual daba la imagen de un día muy soleado y como era obvio la luz del sol perturbaba el sueño a la ojiverde la cual miraba entre ojo

-Pero, ¿Esto no te hará llegar tarde a nuestra cita Mei? Aparte tienes una junta con el consejo

-De eso no te preocupes, me iré una vez que te lleve de aquí a pesar de que no tengo más trabajo de clase…Aparte me prometiste una cita

La rubia siguió mirando a su esposa, pareciera que quería agarrarla pero su pereza era superior a lo cual imploraba que tuviese un poder para atraer a su chica hacia ella pero por desgracia es la vida real y no tenía poderes psíquicos. Subió un poco la mirada para ver a su chica

-Mei, deja la escuela… ¿Por qué no te vienes a la cama y descansa con…?

-Cierra la boca y levántate…Es tarde- La morena tenía una vena roja bien dibujada en su frente mientras la rubia imploraba con pucheros

-Vamos amorcito, ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Mei aclaró con su fulminante mirada

-Bien Yuzu, si no quieres ir por las buenas entonces lo haré por las malas aunque me pidas piedad

-¡De acuerdo lo haré!- La rubia en medio de su susto intentó lo posible para buscarse algo de vestir y bañarse en menos de nada mientras tanto la morena miraba el futón. De hecho la parte más importante cuando ambas chicas dormían era que siempre se impregnaba un buen olor sobretodo Yuzu que usaba su habitual loción y eso volvía loca a la ojimorada.

La rubia paró en seco su acción mientras se detuvo fijamente para mirar a su princesa la cual tenía una cinta azul amarrada a su cabello lo cual le pareció muy bonito. Era la primera vez que Mei usara algún decorado en su peinado aunque la cinta amarrada a su frente la hacía ver como una niña grande

-Tu peinado… ¿Lo has cambiado?

La mencionada quedó pasmada mientras un sonrojo se dibujaba en su cara

-Sabes no importa cómo te vistas a cómo te veas…No dejas de ser muy linda

De pronto la gyaru se lanzó sobre la morena quedando tiradas sobre la cama y en menos de nada Yuzu abrazaba por la espalda a su amada la cual seguía ruborizada. Con una voz algo entrecortada reclamó

-No me toques en lugares extraños

-¡Mei! ¡Eres tan caliente y tan linda!

-No sé porque me pasa esto cuando estoy contigo

Después de un rato ambas chicas quedaron en silencio hasta que la rubia sin soltar a su amada dijo con voz suave

-En menos de nada encontré tu otro punto débil…

-¿Cuál es?- La azabache apretaba sus manos con las de su gyaru favorita

-Aparte de los osos, no te gusta que te hablen de tu peinado o de lo linda que te ves

-Sí, ja ja- Se rió por unos breves segundos- Y creer que alguien como tú me atraparía muchas veces

-Sí…Puedes llamarme loca pero esa cinta te queda muy bien- Calló un momento

-¿Qué no teníamos cita?

La pelinegra miró la hora, faltaban pocos minutos para las 11:00 pero supongo que ese momento se tendría que esperar, quizás en la tarde, quizás esta noche o mañana pero...

-Ya no me importa, sólo quiero dormir contigo

La pelinegra se volteó para dar un casto beso en los labios de la rubia y al rato esta le besó la frente no sin antes decirse un te amo. Eventualmente ambas chicas terminaron juntas durmiendo plácidamente ignorando el hermoso día a su alrededor pero el mismo verano las terminaría arrullando.


End file.
